Red Mystery
This story contains swearing. ---- Written by Yoshfico123 ---- I honestly don’t know how this happened. I’m just the average Minecraft player. I’m a laid back, self-confident 14-year-old doing well in school. That’s all the personal information I’m willing to give out. I just like to play Minecraft like everyone else. No mods, playing on a fast computer, building houses into hills, using the latest version. Well, that part was a lie. I don’t use Minecraft 1.12. I’m using Minecraft 1.11. I can’t be bothered to update my JavaScript, despite it being easy to do. My life isn’t actually centred around Minecraft. In fact, there was a large gap of my life where I haven’t used the word in a long time. That is, until I got it when I was 10. Anyways, onto the shitty pasta that’s probably going to have some clichés in it. And yes, this pasta is fake. It was about 8 in the morning. I was playing Minecraft, strangely enough. When I wake up, I usually go outside and get some fresh air. But then again, it was the beginning of spring, and it was still a little too cold out to embrace the outside world. The most I could do was open my window, and so I did. I won’t get into all of the boring filler at the beginning (Selecting the world, The version, etc.). I’ll get straight into it. I was clearing out some iron ore in the skin of a ravine. I lived right next to it, so I could get a good view of it through my window without having to exit it (Not that it matters). I knew there was a good deposit of iron there, and that’s why I decided today that I’m going to clear it out. I don’t remember being down there, but if I was, it was probably a long time ago, since I recall creating this world around 2015-2016-ish. It doesn’t matter about the history of this ravine. What does matter is how much iron I going to loot from it. I think I grabbed about 28 pieces of iron from this one deposit. I don’t know how common it is for someone to yield more than the usual 8-12 pieces of iron, but what I do know is that it’s my lucky day. I briskly took the iron back to my house, overcoming the usual struggles of entering and exiting a ravine; falling to the bottom, encountering mobs, building upwards, I got through it all with a bit of difficulty. I made it back to my house, putting the iron into my loot chest. My total jumped from 632 pieces of iron to 660 pieces of iron. Just six more pieces of iron and I could have made a cliché that overstayed its welcome. Thank God (Literally) Minecraft knows better. Enough ranting on shitty things. I wasn’t done mining just yet. I saw a dark cave, and it looked like I hadn’t explored it yet. I have a strong instinct that it might contain gold or diamonds. And, of course, me being adventurous, I put on my iron armour and packed a sword, a pickaxe, some pork chops, a stack of torches, a bow and 4 dozen arrows, and went back down to the ravine. I came across the cave 7 minutes later. I focused= to the centre. I knew it’s darkness held the brightest of all items, diamonds. I got my torches, ready to light the cave. I sprinted, placing a torch down every 7 meters. I made sure to examine carefully in some spots, mainly because I thought I saw diamonds. Let’s skip until I reached the end of the cave. It turns out I was right. I found 8 diamonds and 20 gold pieces in this one cave. I don’t know if I explored all of it, but what does matter is that I’ve looted quite a lot today. I was about to quit the computer, when something caught my eye. It looked as if the lighting went down a little. I turned around, and to my demise, it was something much worse than a torch disappearing. And no, it wasn’t Herobrine or Entity 303. Shitty clichés like that deserve to be charred into the finest charcoal and used in an incinerator. It was a giant wall of obsidian. That’s it. A giant wall of obsidian had magically appeared behind me. I scratched my head for a bit. This has never happened to me before, and I’m 100% sure that this hasn’t happened to anybody before. I sat there for a minute, thinking about what happened. Was it a glitch? Possibly. I shrugged it off as a glitch. I tried to dig around it, but it turns out the wall had covered an area so wide, that I couldn’t dig around it. I tried to dig under it, but the same thing happened. The wall was covering a large area underneath me as well. I tried to dig over it, but, as you can guess, it didn’t work. “What the fuck?” I muttered. I gave up trying to pass it, and I tried to dig through it. It took me about 40 seconds to dig through one block with my iron pickaxe, but when I finally did, I was greeted by another block of obsidian. The wall must be at least a chunk thick, I gave up trying. I took this opportunity to continue mining (and to find another way out). I dug through the dead end, hitting the stone with my pickaxe. The same dark cracks appeared whenever I hit a block. It was about 30 seconds later when all of a sudden, I jumped into a ravine. A huge ravine blocked from the surface. I landed on the edge of a lava pool. One centimeter to the left, and I could have been the one who was turned to the finest charcoal. I examined all around the ravine. It looked like a normal ravine with normal mobs and normal ores. However, there was one off-putting thing about this ravine. I couldn't put my finger on it, but from what I could guess, this ravine looked... man-made. Upon closer examination, I noticed some other trends with this ravine that made me antsy. Strategically placed ores, varying levels of lava and the lack of dirt, gravel, granite and other non-stone materials. It looked impossible. I generated this world using the default generation, and even if this was a one-in-a-million ravine, it looked like it couldn't exist without the assistance of a player. That was also impossible; I had LAN turned off. Heck, I barely ever have LAN turned on. The only time I recall turning on LAN was when I was a noob with high delusions of grandeur. I decided to investigate further. I ventured deeper into the dark, placing a torch down often, making sure to light up every area. What I found was even more off-putting; mob drops, spiked walls and ground, redstone placed in weird symbols and even more varying lava/water levels. At the end of this weird ravine, I came across something that made me shiver. A cave- no. This wasn’t a cave. It was too straight to be a cave. It was a 3x3 tunnel, made of the same stuff as the ravine; stone. I proceeded to do my undoing, and, what was possibly a stupid thing to do; enter the tunnel. I didn’t need to place any torches. The entire place was lit by redstone torches. I kept my finger on the up key, traversing the tunnel one step at a time. At the end of this seemingly endless tunnel, I came across a spiral staircase. I followed it upwards (as you can probably guess), and came across something more emphasizing. Something that gave away the truth about this strange ravine. It was a house. A habitat built on the cliff of this odd realm. It seemed to hoard all the characteristics of a house. There was a bed, two furnaces and a crafting table crammed into the corner, an enchanting table encased within the bookshelves and even a beacon in the middle. All of the elements of a pro’s house compacted to a 18x16 space. There was a loot chest with 2 diamond blocks surrounding the ends of the chest, but that wasn’t my concern as of right now. Entering this house is when I came back to reality. I then realized that this wasn’t a ravine. This was a habitat. Someone or something owned this mysterious cavern, and had terraformed this entire place to suit its needs. Okay, terraforming may refer to making an entire planet function, look like and behave just like Earth, but it was all I could think of. I had to get out of here. … But not without grabbing the diamonds and gold I found in the chest. What? I had to. Nobody passes off free diamonds. After looting the good stuff, I began to dig upwards. I hit the walls with my pickaxe, forming a staircase leading upwards with every dig. I made sure to do it quickly. I didn’t bother place aa torch down. I spent a good 5 minutes digging upwards… to no avail. When I looked down, a nasty surprise filled my eyes. The staircase was smaller. I dug for 5 minutes, but it looked like I only dug the first 8 seconds. It was like the endless staircase from Mario 64, only this wasn’t an implemented feature. It was definitely paranormal. I then decided to run the way I came. I ran through the ravine. As I ran, I began to notice things that are as odd as ever. Netherrack pyramids, signs with “kingdom come” on them, as well as unusual symbols made of emerald blocks. I didn’t know who owned this odd ravine, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is how I’m going to get out of here. Why? Because the fucking entrance didn’t work, either. Every time I tried to exit the ravine, I would just appear right back to where I started. That’s when I realized; I’m stuck here. I stayed there for almost a minute, thinking of my way out, when something in the chat made me froze cold. And I pray to everything that you don’t have to go through the same experience that I did. You took from me. I stood there, frozen for almost a few minutes. My body was petrified in fear. I couldn’t move. It was a minute before I thought of my next move. Talking. It may have seemed like a grave mistake, but it kinda worked. Oh, who am I kidding? What is this? Who are you? You took my items. What are you talking about? YOU TOOK FROM ME. YOU TOOK FROM ME. YOU TOOK FROM ME. What the fuck is this? Who are you? What are you doing in my world? GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU TOOK. At this point, I’ve had enough. I pressed escape, and the escape menu popped up. I tried to click the “Save and Quit to Title” button, but, as you could guess, it didn’t work. I clicked the button again, but it didn’t do anything. I clicked again and again and again, but nothing worked. I was then taken out of the menu. YOU CANNOT. I didn’t bother say anything. YOU CANNOT. YOU CANNOT. YOU CANNOT. Suddenly, a giant crack appeared in the ground. The walls of the ravine split in two. And it wasn’t just the walls of the ravine. As the ground split, the entire world split in half. Block by block, it began to separate. I didn’t notice quick enough, so I fell off the cliff and fell into the void. As my player was accelerating, I noticed more odd things in the walls of the world. Redstone blocks, paintings, levitating mine cart tracks and even odd carvings in the cliffs. It was an agonizing 30 seconds before the (apparently) extended world faded into darkness. I had entered the void. Surprisingly, I wasn’t taking any damage. That is, until I hit a block of bedrock. After the long fall, I hit a single, lonely block of bedrock. The fall damage, despite falling from a height of over 500 blocks, only took 9.5 hearts off of my health. I was left lingering at half a heart. It took me a second to focus my mind on the new surroundings. When I did, it felt like I was in hell… Okay, I wasn’t in the nether. I’m just pointing out a fun fact. YOU CANNOT. YOU CANNOT. I DO NOT LET THIEVES GO FREE. YOU CANNOT. That’s when I snapped. ALRIGHT! I TOOK YOUR GOLD AND DIAMONDS. IT WAS ME. JUST DON’T HURT ME! I’LL GIVE THEM BACK! … He didn’t speak. I was barely able to speak, I could only type those words. Suddenly, a player jumped in front of me. It wasn’t any ordinary player. His skin looked like Steve but only… contorted, bloody and distorted. He was only a mere 2 meters away from me. GIVE ME THE CONFISCATED ITEMS. Before I knew it, I was in the inventory GUI, handing over all of the items and watching him pick them all up. YOU HAVE SHOWN HONESTY AND BRAVERY. HOWEVER, YOUR ARROGANCE AND INTENTIONS MAKE YOU WORTHY OF PUNISHMENT. Punishment? But this is my world! I can’t be punished in my own world! WORLDS CAN NOT BE GIVEN, THEY CAN ONLY BE HOUSED; AND WE BOTH HOUSED THEM. What the fuck are you even talking about? LET ME PUT IT IN SIMPLE TERMS FOR YOU; YOU INTERFERED WITH MY BUSINESS. YOUR CONFUSION AND CURIOSITY DOES NOT EXCUSE YOUR ARROGANCE AND THIEVERY. Come on. How was I supposed to know you existed? ARE YOU REALLY THAT NAÏVE? DO YOU THINK NATURAL GENERATION COULD MAKE A RAVINE LIKE THAT OVERNIGHT? NO. SO, REGARDING YOUR ARROGANCE, YOU MUST COMPLETE A SIMPLE TRIAL. COMPLETE THE TRIAL, YOU WALK FREE. FAIL, AND YOU FALL TO ETERNAL DARKNESS. I had no choice. … Alright. Let’s get this over with. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Yoshfico123